Because I'm A Bakasaru
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: Finally COMPLETED...!Fate brought them together, but fate also has a plan to separated them again. Will it happen? Can fate be so cruel?
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, so there…happy…!

Author's Note: It's an AU, yaoi fic. If you can't take it, DON'T READ IT THEN! So don't expect too much from this. If it's lame, it's because I'm a bit rusty from not writing for so long…

Because I'm a Bakasaru

It was a beautiful sunny morning, and Goku was just making his way to the nearest diner for breakfast before heading to work at the hair salon. He was whistling together with the birds flying overhead him and was enjoying the feeling of great ease and happiness, and thought: "Life IS good!" He didn't realize that he was walking straight into a photo shoot. The photographer, a handsome young man with dark brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, was also unaware of his approach as he busily snapped away at the model before him, who so happens to be a tall, red-haired guy.

The moment Goku stepped into the camera's view, the photographer snapped a picture of his face, up-close; and then another, automatically, as Goku realized his intrusion. His first picture was of an innocent-looking, calm facial expression, so cute and naïve; while the other was of wild shock, golden eyes going wide and face becoming a white porcelain bust. Both were perfectly taken, though it was an accident. The dark-haired, young man looked up from his camera to find Goku still staring at him with those same, shock-stricken golden eyes; and somehow, he looked so cute that way.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to interfere with your picture!" panicked poor Goku.

"It's ok. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it," answered the young man, gently.

Embarrassed, Goku turned away and hurriedly walked away from the scene while muttering soft curses to himself, hoping not many had witnessed his embarrassing moment. As he walked away, the young photographer watched him go, deep in thought. His model came over and whispered: "You should have rebuked him a bit, Hakkai. He was in the way of my perfect pose." He pouted his mouth and stroked his long red hair while saying that.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on him, Gojyo. He was indeed sorry. And besides, he is just a boy."

"I don't care. The next time if there is an interruption let me handle the situation. I'll set it straight immediately." And with that, he placed his palm on the photographer's cheek, tilted his head, and kissed him deeply and passionately (_in front of the public! Arghhh_).

_Later that afternoon_

Still recovering from his aftershock, Goku wasn't paying attention to his work and had made plenty of customers annoyed and angry with him. His boss was beginning to lose patient with him and warned him that he would lose his job if he messed up again.

He tried his best to concentrate on his work, but his mind kept drifting to the incident that morning. What an embarrassment, and it was so hard to get it out of his mind! The light kept flashing into his eyes, in his mind, blinding him for a while, distracting him from his work.

"What's happening to me? I can't lose my job now! I haven't paid this month's rent." lamented Goku. That encouraged him enough to work harder.

A customer walked into the salon and his boss greeted him warmly.

"Irasshaimase. How may we help you?" asked the boss.

"I just need a hair wash. That's all."

"OK. Will do," answered the boss enthusiastically, and with that he ordered one of the shampoo girls to wash the customer's hair. The girl giggled and immediately set to work.

Goku had a quick glance to see who was the customer and got the second shock of the day.

It was the same photographer whom he accidentally interfered in his photo shoot…

Author's Note: What will this develop into… Stay tune, folks…


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, so there…boo hoo…!

Author's Notes:Sorry for the late update. Been busy with assignments and all and a bit caught up with other stuffs. Writer's block...? maybe that too... enjoy...

Cupid strikes

"Yikes...it's him again! Oh my gosh, is it going to get any more troublesome today!" sighed Goku. And yet, he felt something different brewing within his heart. What could it be?

The photographer, whose name we now know as Hakkai, hadn't notice him at all and was immediately ushered away by another hairdresser. Goku's heart shipped a beat as he watched him walk away to another corner of the hair saloon. Our dear Goku didn't know why, but something within him was pushing to get closer to Hakkai. His mind was frantically hatching a plan and he found his opportunity when Hakkai, while taking off his hat, requested for a hair wash.

"Now is my chance...wait a minute...what am I doing? Why do i want to wash his hair? What am I going to say to him? What's happening to me?!"

But his body was already moving towards Hakkai and taking over the hair washing duty. He managed through the shampooing just fine at first, but then his imaginative and aroused mind began fantasising the man in front of him and his wondering hands went over his hair caressingly. Every strand of hair was as soft as silk and it was oh so dark like mahogany wood. He couldn't stop himself from loving the feel of Hakkai's hair in his hands and he couldn't take his eyes off his gentle face. Until disaster strikes...shampoo got into Hakkai's beautiful green eyes!

"Oh no, not again! What have I done?! Now I surely will be fired this time!" lamented Goku.

The scene happened really fast. Poor Hakkai was crying in pain, the manager was apologizing profusely to Hakkai and scolding madly at poor Goku at the same time; and all Goku could do was just stand there quietly and sulked. Hakkai left the hair saloon with a soar eye but none the worse, accidentally leaving his hat behind. The manager was still ranting away at Goku when he noticed Hakkai's hat. Knowing that he would be fired sooner or later, he immediately took the hat, put on his jacket and followed Hakkai, while calling back "I quit!"

Back at the photography studio, Hakkai immediately went to work on taking photos of a motorbike model when Goku quietly knocked at the door. Hakkai's assistant, an average height, slim, blonde man with violet eyes answered the knock and was met with the saddest golden eyes he had ever seen.

"Sumimasen, ano, a photographer who works here left his hat at the hair saloon I worked at. Can I see. I need to apologize about what happened there…"

"Wait for a moment." And the blonde man left Goku standing miserably at the door.

The blonde man went to Hakkai and relate the message to him. "I'll be there in a minute, Sanzo. You won't mind clearing these equipment up for me will you."

"You have always been quite mess, haven't you, Hakkai…" answered Sanzo.

Hakkai found Goku staring sadly at the floor of his studio. Recognizing him as the same boy he met this morning, immediately his heart was touched. For how can anyone look as cute as this boy was when he was miserably sad? He remembered the picture he accidentally he took of this cute, naïve boy and knew he wanted this very boy to pose for him just to get that same expression he got this morning.

Goku, though, fell immediately into a long winding feat of apologizing to Hakkai and couldn't stop until Hakkai held his small hand in his gentle big ones and gently said: "I know what you can do for me if you want to make amends. Will you be my model for today?"

Goku was shocked by his request. He had expected angry shouts from the man he had accidentally shampooed his eyes. But looking at this man's face closely, he knew he would not get such shouts nor would he be mocked by him. His request was earnest. With a shy smile, he agreed. "Yes, mister." answered Goku. "Please, call me Hakkai." laughed Hakkai in return.

That whole afternoon was spent with Hakkai happily snapping away at Goku's cute poses and Goku laughing away at his funny attics. A new relationship was just budding between these two unlikely pair _(if you can call them that now)_, but unbeknownst to them, someone was jealous…really jealous…

Author's Note: What do you think will happen next? I'm not going to tell you…I'm just following the Korean MTV my friend showed me recently… stay tune for the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, though I wish I could have those handsome foursome…hehehe

Author's Notes: This is a serious case of writer's block virus…beware of being affected…

Bloody Battle

Weeks turn into months and Goku, who now has become a full-time model to Hakkai, has been an inspiration of adorableness to his dark haired beau. Everyday was spent basking in front of the camera trying to capture the essence of Goku's cuteness.

"My gosh, you look so cute in this picture, Goku…! You know, you should have been in pictures long ago with a natural cuteness like yours" teased Hakkai.

"Oh Hakkai, stop that! You're making blush…"

But suddenly…

"Ehem… would you mind explaining what's going on here, Hakkai darling?" a deep voice groaned.

"Gojyo! But I thought you won't be back till next Saturday!" exclaimed Hakkai.

"The cameraman for the shoot got sick so they had to cancel the whole damn thing. But I'm asking the question here…why is this little pesky monkey doing here in our studio?" an angry Gojyo insisted.

"He's just helping me get some good cute pictures for the photo competition this coming Saturday. Since I thought you won't be back till then, I thought I might be able to use someone else's face this year for the competition."

"Oh, then it means MY face is like, what, so yesterday or something?"

"No! It's just that you were not around, that's all…" pleaded Hakkai.

"How dare you dump me like this, Hakkai!" Gojyo exclaimed, and when he looked as if he was about to harm poor Hakkai, Goku stepped furiously for the first time.

"Hei, that's no way to treat Hakkai-san. He needed help and so I willingly helped him out. And by the way, who do you think you are calling me a pesky monkey?" demanded Goku.

"Stay out of this kid. This is between me and my boyfriend here…" exclaimed Gojyo.

"I don't care. If you treat Hakkai-san this way, you're asking for trouble!" and with that Goku was about to launch himself against Gojyo when Hakkai stopped him.

"Don't do it, Goku! It's not worth it. And you might get hurt…" pleaded Hakkai.

"WHAT! You're now on this monkey's side? What's going on here? Don't you care for me anymore?" insisted Gojyo, with shiny eyes that was about to shed tears.

"It's not that. It's just that ever since you moved on to the professional modeling field, you are never around to inspire me anymore. Then came Goku who gave me a fresh face and I couldn't help but ask for his help. Please understand this Gojyo, have you been fair to me?"

That put a stop to the argument. Yes, finally Gojyo understood Hakkai's loneliness. He had left him to pursue his dream of becoming a professional model and forgot that he had sacrificed their relationship for his dreams. Now Hakkai had found another muse and he was jealous, but he can't change anything because he knew he had it coming. Yes, he finally understood everything and somehow, his heart finally felt lighter after being released from a heavy burden; the burden of holding onto a relationship long dead. He should have known earlier, it's just that he hadn't had the heart to let go. But now, finally, the reason presented itself, and he knew they had to move on. With a forlorn face that could break your heart, Gojyo turned to leave.

"Gojyo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart like this." cried Hakkai.

"It's ok, Hakkai. I knew I had it coming. I should have freed you long ago before our relationship became this soar. I'm the one who should be sorry. Hope you find a new life. Hei monkey, look after Hakkai from now on. I'm counting on you to make sure he is happy from now on. Give him the happiness that I couldn't give him. Ne?"

And with that, he gave a sad smile before turning away. Before he walked out of the door, he whispered a sad "sayonara, my love," and left that place, filled with their happy memories together…for good.

Author's Notes: Wait! There's more…there's still someone else in the picture…and he is just as jealous as Gojyo. Owh, but I shouldn't be telling you guys this…read it for yourselves in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, I'm just borrowing them for this fic. I'll give them back later.

Author's Notes: This is a serious case of writer's block virus…beware of being affected…

Too Good To Be True

Goku did keep his promise, and he was very protective of Hakkai. He was always there for Hakkai and never complaint about anything. Everyday, they would spend their time taking photos and admiring them, with Hakkai behind the camera and Goku in front of it. Sometimes Hakkai would let Goku teasingly snap a few shots with his camera and they would always laugh happily at the switch of roles. A few photos of Goku were selected for the upcoming competition, hoping to finally win a prize of some sort. They became so inseparable that if you see one of them, you know the other won't be far behind. Their bond grew strong and nobody can deny that they were meant for each other.

Hakkai had another favourite past-time that he loved to share with Goku. Apparently, he has a passion towards motorbikes and loves to race down tracks just for the fun of the adrenaline rush. Goku never complaint about it though his heart kept telling him that what Hakkai was doing was dangerous. He was always imagining the worse that could happen, like a freak accident, but he forced himself to have faith in Hakkai, knowing that Hakkai was capable of taking care of himself. Besides, whenever Hakkai takes him out for a ride, he forgets all his troubles as he feels the wind brushing through his hair and the warmth coming from Hakkai's hard body.

They would also spend most of their time in Hakkai's studio looking at the photos that he had developed, all of Goku's cute face and innocent poses. On one fine day, however, something amiss was about to happen. Hakkai was clearing up his workplace and he was placing all his tools in its rightful place. It seemed ordinary, except a certain chemical was somehow placed in an odd position. Goku had just prepared breakfast and was calling for Hakkai, so he hadn't notice the oddity. Time passed like usual.

As they were having breakfast, Hakkai remembered that he had accidentally misplaced the photos that he was about to send for the competition. He was about to get up to go get it but Goku volunteered cheerily, not wanting to disturb Hakkai's meal, saying, "It's not good for your digestion."

Goku went into Hakkai's studio and saw that the photos were placed on the high shelves where Hakkai kept the films and other photo equipment. "What a mess Hakkai can be," admitted Goku with a smile as he tried to reach for the photos. Being short, he went for the short ladder but he still had difficulty reaching the shelves. Not wanting to disturb Hakkai, he gave it one more try but in the process, he tipped the 'oddity' (the chemical that was spoken of earlier on that was used for developing the pictures). The cap of the bottle of chemical came loose and the chemical came pouring out…into poor Goku's eye!

Author's Notes: Arrrggghhh…this can't be happening…! Of course it is, I'm writing about it anyway. Wanna know what happens next…? Stay tune…


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, I'm just borrowing them for this fic. I'll give them back later.

Author's Notes: The pairing maybe Hakkai/Goku for now, but there maybe a slight hint of Sanzo/Goku later in the story…

Emergency

Hakkai heard a loud scream and quickly rushed to his studio where he thought he heard the scream coming from. His eyes immediately fell upon a now sprawled Goku, his hands closing his eyes, crying in pain "My eyes! My eyes! They hurt! A lot! Hakkai! Please help ME!"

"Goku, daijoubu?! Don't worry. I'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible!"

Hakkai immediately rushed Goku to the hospital which was located not far from the apartment that they shared. Checking on Goku from time to time, who had fainted from the sheer pain from his eyes, he prayed to Kami-sama that Goku's wounds won't be as serious as he feared it to be. "Please Kami-sama, save my poor Goku! He doesn't deserve such pain!"

At the hospital, Goku was rushed into the emergency room and doctors began performing the necessary procedures in order to save Goku's life. As time ticked by agonisingly, Hakkai fidget impatiently, hoping against hope that Goku would be alright. Finally, the light to the emergency room went off and a doctor came out solemnly to face Hakkai.

"Are you his relative?" asked the doctor.

"No, he's my partner. Doctor, is he alright?" a frantic Hakkai questioned.

"I'm afraid that the patient has lost the use of his eyes due to the chemical. Unless someone is willing to donate a new pair of eyes to the patient, he is totally blind forever. He would have to start learning how to live with his disability. My sincere apologize." And the doctor walked off.

Hakkai was heartbroken, big time… It was like a dagger had pierced his heart and the wound felt like it was on fire and can never be healed by just ordinary medication. Even time was at a disadvantage. Gojyo had warned Goku to look after him, but instead he had taken for granted that fact that he didn't look after Goku that way Goku did with him. Now this accident had taken away his beloved's precious eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes were now blind…forever…

A nurse presently came up to him, asking him to fill out some hospital documents. When he asked how Goku was, the nurse replied that he was unconscious and would not regain consciousness for quite a while. So Hakkai, after feeling out the form, left the hospital grounds and walked aimlessly for hours. Presently, his legs took him to the racing track where Goku and he had spent a lot of their time enjoying the adrenaline rush of racing down the race track on Hakkai's motorbike. He watched as a few bikes were racing down the track and his heart broke further as he realized that he can never share such an experience with Goku anymore. As if by an invisible force, he automatically went down to the race track and brought out his bike, where he kept at the garage. Geared up and ready to go, he raced down the track, reminiscing the times he and Goku would feel the wind blowing through their hair and their adrenaline would rush due to the sheer speed of the moment. Yes…this was the moment! Times like these were such golden moments, precious and hard to forget. He just wanted to capture it…one last time.

For as he raced down the track, he finally made up his mind to do it…

Author's Note: Do what you might ask? Just read on, then you'll find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Author's Note: FINALLY COMPLETED…!!! I know it's sad. Duh, the MTV was so sad I cried myself to sleep…huhuhu…

Revelation

Goku opened his eyes slowly. Bright lights hit his eyes painfully as he awakens from a long sleep. He wondered what had happen to him as he couldn't recall the past event that landed him in the hospital. "HOSPITAL!" cried Goku. 'How did I end up here?'

A young man, with blonde hair and wonderful violet eyes, was sitting beside his bedside and heard his cry of wonder. His hands slowly clasp around the frighten boy's hand as he said, "Finally, you're awake. We were wondering when you would wake up after the operation."

"Operation?! What operation?" cried Goku.

As if to answer his question, a doctor and a nurse came into the room just in time to check on their now awake patient.

"Ah, so you have awakened. Finally…we were very worried. How do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"Practically confused. What happened to me anyway?" a confused Goku asked.

"Well, you had an accident and some kind of chemical blinded your eyes. We couldn't save them and the only way to regain your sight was to find a donor. Luckily, someone was kind enough to donate his eyes for you. You are one lucky guy to have been saved in this way. I'm glad to say that you have made a full recovery and you may go back in about a day or two." answered the doctor.

"Oh…who was the person who donated his eyes to me, doctor?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you because of client's privacy. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Ah, Genjou! You are here. Where is Hakkai, ne?"

"He is not here. In fact, he has left town and may not be coming back soon. But don't worry, he asked me to look after you while he's away." lied Genjou. 'His loss, my gain,' he thought.

"So desu ka?" and Goku felt a slight pinch in his heart. 'Where could Hakkai have gone to?' he thought.

The next day, Genjou helped Goku out of the hospital and brought him back to the apartment. Goku saw the emptiness of the rooms, like no one has lived there for a long time since he was brought to the hospital. Wonderment was written all over his cute face. Where could Hakkai be right now? Why wasn't he there at the hospital to visit him? And why was he not where he should be?

Goku passed his days in a kind of trance, not noticing his surroundings. With no Hakkai around him, he felt like there was nothing in life worth living for. Although Genjou was by his side every second of the day, he couldn't seem to get over the fact that Hakkai would not be coming back for good. Everyday, he would ask the question in his head: "Why did he leave me? Did I do something wrong? Where is he now?" And everyday, none of his questions were answered.

"Come on Goku. Cheer up. At least you've got me to take care of you now. I've loved you since the first day I met you. It was unfortunate that you met Hakkai first before me, or else we would have been a couple earlier. But now, I'm here by your side. Can't you accept me?"

But Goku just ignored Genjou's pleas. He tried asking Gojyo where Hakkai was, but Gojyo said that from the moment he left Hakkai, he had not seen him since. Not knowing where his koibito was broke poor Goku's heart. Eventually though, he allowed Genjou to a small room in his heart, yet he knew somehow he could never love Genjou the way he loved Hakkai. He can never love Genjou more than he loved him.

One day, he was strolling near the race track where Hakkai and he used to motor race. A few motorbikes could be seen racing down the track. He remembered that experience of adrenaline rushing, the wind blowing throught his hair and Hakkai's warmth flowing through him as he hugged him from behind. It was just another day at the race track, but his eyes then caught a lone figure of a man sitting silently at a corner, patting his dog. It was very obvious that he was blind because of his black shades and for a fact that the dog was a guide dog, equip with a handle on his back.

The man didn't look at all weird or anything, but somehow Goku felt curiosity eating at him. So he when closer. Somehow, the man looked familiar. As he went closer to the man, a strong wind blow and something from the man's hand flew out of his grasp. Goku hurriedly picked up the item because he wanted to help but froze in his act when he so it. It was a picture…of HIS OWN cute face…staring innocently at the camera with a slight expression of shock. So that means the man in front of him was none other than…Hakkai!

Blind Hakkai was scrambling for his fallen picture when Goku hesitatingly gave it back to its owner. He wanted to say something but no words pass through his mouth. Hakkai, being blind now, took the picture that w placed in his hand and thanked the stranger, before taking the handle of his guide dog and walked silently away…all the while not knowing that the stranger was actually his beloved koibito.

And all Goku could do was to watch his back as he walked away from him. Finally, big teardrops began to fall from his beautiful 'green' eyes as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, crying his broken heart out.

Author's Note: FINISH…!!Why are his eyes green now? Because Hakkai donated his green eyes to replace Goku's golden eyes. Just to clarify some things. Until the next story…


End file.
